<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bent Roses Redux by Compendius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513130">Bent Roses Redux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius'>Compendius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there such thing as a soul who can't find peace?<br/>Michael didn't think so. That's why he used his final wish to give Zero another chance. Unknowingly, he sent her to the world of bloody evolution. It just may prove to not be the clean resolution he had for. Will Team RWBY be able to help Zero break away from Misery ever after or will they all simply get ran through?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Zero (Drag-On Dragoon), Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue:Ashes to Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Drakengard 3 or RWBY. They belong to Taro Yoko and Mounty Oum.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ashes to Ashes;Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>When the world comes knocking, hiding is rarely an option. In Zero's case especially, she had no choice but to answer. So she did...with violence, defiance and finally acceptance. From the beginning, she had been alone in this world.</p>
<p>Midgard, where superstition and chivalry ruled.</p>
<p>Her road had been long and weary, overtake with lies, violence and subjugation. It was her choice that she'd find an end to such a path. An end for herself and for her sins. An end to the sound and fury signifying nothing and no one.</p>
<p>Alas, when dusk approached, Zero found she wasn't alone. The young fool had acquired an ally...a friend. Michael, the strongest of all dragons.</p>
<p>Millennia upon Millennia had rendered everything the dragon cared for to ash. One born with nothing aligned with another who lost everything. This seemingly worthless detail is where things began.</p>
<p>For the Draconian Lord of nothing would see to it that the pauper had one last chance to gain a new hope.</p>
<p>This is a story of six sisters.</p>
<p>Five of whom brought peace to their world. But the sixth would see to the end of days, hungry from blood and misery. She could not rest until the others were dead and the past was finally absolved. No. Not absolved. Forgotten.</p>
<p>If only she'd known…</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cathedral City, Midgard's Capital</strong>
</p>
<p>"Man, woman, child, the elderly...Doesn't matter. Get in my way, I'll see you dead!" Zero roared, her voice bouncing off of ancient stone. Cathedral city. Her sister, One's, stronghold. It was lousy with her militia, of course.</p>
<p>"It's Zero!"</p>
<p>"The traitorous Intoner!"</p>
<p>"Demon!"</p>
<p>Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. She definitely hadn't had <em>those</em> insults screamed at her one-thousand times. <em>That day</em>.</p>
<p>She'd put up with it however. Today was a special day. Zero would be reunited with her sisters for the final time.</p>
<p>Lucky her, they were all here. Then again, why would she come crashing into the most heavily guarded city on dragon-back otherwise? One knew she'd be coming just like Zero knew they'd be here. With family, you just feels these things.</p>
<p>Speaking of knowing, what was One thinking anyway? Flinging her soldiers at her knowing they wouldn't make a difference. Hadn't she defeated their former lord to <em>free </em>them from that kind of misery? What were these fools doing, thinking they <em>could </em>make a difference? Mortals should know their coil.</p>
<p>Their precious new overlord was an Intoner just like Zero. They knew the power of song and worshiped it and its carriers. Her sisters. So what could the maggots have been thinking?</p>
<p>Maybe they didn't understand the power first hand. If so, it was only right that she help them, then. Zero did what she did best:rage. Blood sprayed, limbs flew, bodies vaporized and through it all, Zero kept cutting, kept raging. This nonsense about saving the world would end today.</p>
<p>The albino would take back the power stolen. Her siblings, <em>those bitches,</em> had suckled at her teat long enough. They would die here screaming, all of them.</p>
<p>Easier said than done. One, as the second oldest, was nothing if not crafty. Zero was soon face to face with automaton knights, Goliath crafted and controlled by magic. They threaten to abstain even her wrath but Michael would not allow it.</p>
<p>"Zero, go and defeat your sisters!" He boomed, flying in bashing one of the fiends aside.</p>
<p>"No!" Zero growled, pink eyes glowering. Even now, Michael needed to protect his ego. "You don't have the strength for this!"</p>
<p>"These puppets are no match for a dragon!" He chortled, knocking them around once more. "Go!"</p>
<p>The girl had never been one for being told what to do, but destiny called. "Don't you die on me…" She hissed before continuing onward.</p>
<p>This time, gore flew in greater volume. These loyal knights, worshipers of the Intoners, paid a heinous price for their faith.</p>
<p>Cloak and Sabre dyed crimson, she reached the gate at long last.</p>
<p>The Grand Cathedral from which the city got its name loomed tall. And why not? This was the source of all magic in their world. Of course One would feel comfortable fighting her here, where they'd fought once before already.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, familiar crimson eyes framed by platinum blonde hair stared down on her from the church's peak. The eyes that never stopped hunting for peace. They made Zero sick. "One," she smiled grimly. "It's been a long time."</p>
<p>"Zero," her little sister's stoic nature hadn't vanished. "I see you haven't changed. You're still insane."</p>
<p>"Aaaaahhh...Stop it. You're making me blush."</p>
<p>"That wasn't a compliment."</p>
<p>As expected, One wasn't by herself.</p>
<p>"Hey look it's, Zero!" Two cheered with a wave. "Hey Zero!"</p>
<p>"Ha ha...ha haha!" Three cackled vacantly.</p>
<p>"Zero, please stop this!" Four begged painfully. "This fighting is pointless; we're sisters!"</p>
<p>"Don't be such a prude, Four," Five chided. "A good cat fight really gets my juices going."</p>
<p>Yep. After all this time, they were still only headaches. For all the good it did, One sicked them on Zero. They were no match. All four of them could not beat her. She was the trunk and they were the branches. They returned to their perch beside the second oldest sister, beaten and bruised. Ever the diligent planner, the platinum blonde had seen this coming. She lifted a hand to the sky, "Gabriel."</p>
<p>A fiend hailed from the sky with a flash of light. It was a purple dragon, armored and chained. A Daemonic being. Wait...Yes, Zero recognized this beast. She was with One the day they fought that bastard, Bartas. Gabriella. Or what was left of Gabriella.</p>
<p>The albino wouldn't miss the opportunity to ridicule her upright sibling.</p>
<p>"Hey One," she gave a shit eating grin. "Did you really sacrifice Gabby just to turn her into this shell of a creature. Just to beat <em>me?</em>" Zero mocked. "She must have really cared for you to let you use her dying wish for this. I never thought you'd take advantage of a friend like that. I'm almost proud!"</p>
<p>Zero got exactly what she wanted. One's calm mask was gone as her teeth became like fangs. "Shut up! I'm not subject to your judgement sister! Us Intoners swore to protect this world. Now you seek all our power for yourself!? It's shameful!"</p>
<p>"It's <em>my</em> power, all of it!" Zero corrected while brandishing her Sabre. Gabriel charged. The bastard was actually tougher than she expected. Of course it's be that way. Dragons and Intoners were natural enemies. The irony certainly wasn't lost on Zero. Not a single bit of it.</p>
<p>After calling on her song's might, the purple dragon went down at last. Or so she thought. The bastard actually <em>feigned </em>death!</p>
<p>While her guard was down, a well aimed fire blast took off her arm and she collapsed. Almost in shock, gushing blood and gasping for breath, she persisted to crawl forward. No...she wouldn't come this far to go down like this. Not before it was all over. "You...eh...will <strong>die!</strong>" She roared.</p>
<p>"Finish her," One ordered her calmly, no longer threatened in the slightest. Not while her sister couldn't even stand.</p>
<p>Ever chivalrous, Michael came at the exact moment he was needed. "Zero!" He appeared from the sky behind her.</p>
<p>"FIRE!" His partner boomed with a vengeance. He gladly obliged. A phalanx of flame went spearing towards their enemies.</p>
<p>Though the other Intoners could be just as stubborn. They banded their songs together to shield One and Gabriel. The latter took the opportunity to strike back, ripping through the shield and Michael's own flame with a devilish inferno.</p>
<p>The greatest of all dragons didn't hesitate. He threw himself in front of Zero. As a last act, he would save her. As a last act, he would betray her.</p>
<p>Michael decided before they even came to Cathedral City, that if all went wrong, he would give Zero one last chance for a normal life. With his dying wish as a dragon. He would not reincarnate so that she could try this fool's errand again. He would spit in the face of the destiny she was given.</p>
<p>There wasn't much time. His flesh was burning away and he enacted his kindness during his last seconds.</p>
<p>
  <em>Farewell, little fool.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In another time, in another life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please farewell, my only friend.</em>
</p>
<p>…This is a story of six sisters and the foolish Dragon that altered their fate.</p>
<p>For better or worse.</p>
<p>Let the struggle begin anew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shallow In-depth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shallow In Depth</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Remnant, Schnee Dust Co. HQ</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Schnee-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've asked plenty of times not to be disturbed." He didn't look up from his paper pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's kind of important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it begins again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"How important is 'Kind of'?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We found a child in one of the dust mines sir. A little girl."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught his attention. Blue eyes ever so slowly looked up to the flak jacket wearing monkey. "I thought I hired you to keep things like this from happening." His pen strained under his grip. Was this really the best help money could buy? Couldn't trust faunus, couldn't trust humans either apparently. Incidents involving civilians, especially children, were a lawsuit waiting to happen!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…Don't know how it happened, sir," he stammered, unable to find an acceptable excuse. His scouts never saw anyone enter. "Probably a bad time to mention she's here right now… and missing an arm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Mr. Schnee's face had reddened or spazzed any further, the inside of his office would have been painted with brain matter. This was PR hell! Who knows what they'd have to pay her to keep quiet. The faunus debacle already had the media breathing down their neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to send her in?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus. Christ. "No," he mocked with a sneer. "You see, I was thinking of trying to starve her out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... Really?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GET HER IN HERE!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes sir!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After three minutes of a splitting migraine, his door opened again to their guest. When the guard had said "child", he meant it. This girl was five at most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What really caught his eye was her uncanny resemblance to his own children. An angular face and white, shiny hair. If it weren't for her fairer skin and pink eyes, he would have not known the difference. As promised, she was missing her left arm, her little stump tightly wrapped in clean bandaging. Her small frame was all wrapped up into a beige tunic with the company logo on it. At least the boob had thought to clean her up…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of which, the guard followed her into the room clutching what was clearly a sword wrapped in cloth, "We found her dragging this around, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The girl's tiny voice erupted as the tyke paid the hired hand a punch in the groin. The sword was dropped immediately as the guard crumpled to the ground. She picked up the weapon and slung it over her shoulder with little difficulty before grabbing the seat in front of Mr. Schnee's desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may go now, Henry," the tycoon dismissed, unable to care less about his ability to reproduce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes...sir…" He crawled from the office, pride and virility shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Young lady," the man addressed his guest, "why were you rooting around in my property?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pink eyes glowered in such a way to let him know that she didn't feel like she owed him an explanation...or anything. "How should I know?" She snarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pale man's lip pulled back real tight, like a charming murderer's. "Well," his tone was ungodly condescending, "because you were there, sweetheart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Back off, rimjob," she pouted, not appreciating his attitude by any means. "I don't know what I was doing in your stupid mine. I just woke up there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of him dignifying her little taunt with a response. He could admire her straight face, however. "And what, pray tell, happened before that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A likely story. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Young lady," he chided, "nobody trespasses to this degree without purpose. Not to mention, you lost an arm hoping to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>something." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wouldn't be surprised to find one of his enemies put her up to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know!" she stood her ground with a defensive snarl. "You think if I could remember anything, I would miss out on the chance to get back at whoever did </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Her question was punctuated by her waving her little stump furiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tycoon was ready to call her bluff again, but stopped. If she was lying, he would have seen it in her eyes by now. Nobody lied to him twice. They couldn't afford it. "Amnesia?" That definitely added a new layer to things. It only now occurred to him that he forgot some proper formalities. "Can you even recall your name?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's Zero."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well Zero, do you recall having any family? People who know you?" There was a morbid sense of excitement brewing here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you, I can't remember </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she reiterated. Her eyes locked to the blade now laying in her lap. "This is all I have. It 's the only thing I'm sure about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mr. Schnee didn't say anything. Gears were turning in the back of his head. This made the problem much easier, certainly. No one would miss her or care that she was hurt. No public backlash. Yet, her pink eyes whispered things to him. They told him he would be wasting something... valuable if he let her leave. What kind of business man threw away a good resource? Her rowdy nature aside, there were as many benefits as not to being 'spirited' in his line of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zero," he folded his hands in front of them, "what are you going to do now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The albino shrugged, not at all worried about her predicament. After a moment, all she managed to say was "Survive." as if it were that simple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"That's all?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What else is there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An orphan with amnesia, destitute and crippled. Yet there was nary a tear in her eye. Was that apathy or did she just not know how to cower? It was the latter, he felt. "My girl," Mr. Schnee hummed, lips curling into a smile, "How would you like a future in capitalism?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>12 years later…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Beacon Academy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you really need all that crap?" Zero pursed her lips, her own luggage strapped to her back or clutched in her right arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Better safe than sorry," Weiss' hands went to her waist as the man servants carted her bags off the ship. Her eyes squinted at her "sister" in scrutiny. "How's your arm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine," Zero frowned. "Like the other ten times you asked." She flexed the fingers of the black steel appendage in question. "I've had prosthetics before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but this one's new," the heiress pointed out dotingly. "And experimental. What if it starts choking you all of a sudden?" The genuine slight panic she had on display was hilarious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero snorted, "If you haven't driven me to do that by now, a bit of circuitry couldn't make me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her counterpart crossed her arms with a harrumph. "Sure, hide behind snark like always."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zero smiled softly. "I have to be able to keep up with you, don't I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Crash!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two looked over to the middle of the school courtyard where some poor sap had crashed into one of the luggage carts. Weiss' face reddened as she stormed over to start chewing out the poor girl immediately. Zero just watched from afar (and listening to the tirade), debating whether or not to get involved. The redheaded yutz looked pretty helpless though. Like a puppy if a puppy could wear a combat skirt. She finally decided to step in when she remembered how long Weiss' "suggestions" could take. Not to mention, her faux sister suddenly exploded thanks to user error.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Unbelievable!" Weiss fumed as the smoke cleared. "This is-" She was stopped by a sharp yank to her ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," Zero drawled. "We're burning daylight, let's go." She ignored the puzzled look their redheaded company gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other whitehead glared at her, "But she wasted a perfectly good product!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The albino just rolled her eyes, "I was watching the whole thing. That little boom was your fault. Did you not learn from when you shook that stuff in Winter's face?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you dared me!" Came the counterclaim. "And she still damaged my property!" Okay, now the girl was grasping at straws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I said I was sorry princess!" The redhead bristled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heiress, actually," a new voice chimed in. The owner was a dark haired girl clutching the bottle of dust that went flying in the blast. "Weiss Schnee," she clarified, looking at the blue eyed girl. "Heir to the Schnee Dust Company." She looked at the pink eyed girl next. "Zero Schnee, adopted third child to the family."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gee, don't get too excited. </span>
  </em>
  <span>To Zero, the girl made them sound like a disease. She was well aware that many others agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The biological heiress grinned prematurely, "Finally, some recognition!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newcomer had more to say, however. "The same company known for its controversial labor forces and shady business partners."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There it is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Weiss snatch back the vial. "How dare you!" With that bit of indignation, she stormed off. Zero looked to other two and gave a small wave. "I guess I'll see you guys around."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead waved back with a shy smile. "Uhm...bye!" She turned to the dark head...who had already started to leave. "Later, I guess…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is a story of sisters and the bonds that were formed and severed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good Morning, Snowflake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still not talking to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh woes me," Zero said sarcastically. "What a terrible fate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You humiliated me yesterday and refused to apologize!" Weiss fumed. "You completely undermined me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero cracked her neck as was her morning ritual. "You were boring as hell and I saved you," she rationalized without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After departing from Red, they bumped into her again at the opening ceremony. As it was, her name was actually Ruby Rose. Weiss had immediately tried going into her spiel about what the dust company was and wasn't responsible for, pending a dust accident. The adopted Schnee then decided to rip the pamphlet that her sister was trying to hand the redhead, wadded it up and shoved it into true Schnee's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't have been so bad if another incident hadn't occurred that evening. Weiss had started arguing with Red (and her two new pals) again. Before the fight could actually start, Zero appeared behind her and lifted her over her shoulder, carrying her like property back to their makeshift sleeping area. "What is it about being out in public that brings out your inner bitchiness, anyway?" It felt like a fair question to the albino. "You're usually the sweet one and I'm all piss and vinegar, yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Out in public, we have a name to defend," Weiss clarified vehemently. "A name you already stepped on </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrice</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She held her head, feeling slight anxiety set in. "This isn't just fun and games anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hasn't been fun and games since we were ten." Zero corrected. "Between Dickhead with his economic lessons and you studying nonstop, I had to entertain myself." In the end, the Schnee patriarch got screwed the hardest she wager. At least there was that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this time trying to get at least one daughter into the family business and none of them wanted what he was selling. Three daughters and three strikes. Now ain't fate a bitch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't call him that!" Weiss hissed. They had problems but she was still her father. Despite his many superfluous faults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the one you should be up in arms with," the third child advised. "If it were up to your dad neither of us would be here." He wouldn't even see them off, the ass. That being said, Zero herself didn't even have any real passion for being a Huntress. It just so happened she had an act for fighting and enjoyed it. If it came down to either Huntress or future money grubber, she'd happily take the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers finished tying her signature black ribbon in her white locks. "We got a test to ace," Zero exited the locker room after giving Weiss a playful slap on the bum. The heiress chased her all the way to the cliff trying to stab her with Myrtenaster.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zero appreciated the breeze as the grass crunched under her feet. So this was the Emerald Forest...Nothing worth getting scared over. Now to find a partner. As it turned out, she wouldn't need to try too hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something smashed into her back </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her knees buckled slightly but she didn't tip over. A pain filled moan let her know it was a person. "Can I help you?" The faux heiress turned and tutted impatiently. "Oh, it's you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uuuhh…" Ruby floundered from her spot on the ground. "Hey…" She waved sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The albino just gave her a tired smile, somewhat amused, "You look stupid down there. Get up, dummy." She offered her right hand. Her real hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mirth of her counterpart made Ruby take it as a backhanded compliment. She gladly took the kind gesture. "Sorry," she said coyly. "I was just being... contemplative. But now I'm not. Because the thing I was contemplating is right in front of me. You." Her face went red and her lips puckered as she realized how that sounded. Oh boy... Zero's brow was raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I meant I was thinking about you as a partner! So...we're down right? I mean not like down like-" A hand shielded her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let go of your mouth if you promise to stop talking," Zero exclaimed slowly. "Got it?" A nod was all she needed to keep her word and release her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of moving in silence, Zero actually found that it was eating at her. "So Red," she hummed, "what brings a little pipsqueak like yourself to Beacon? You seem more like the baker's wife type."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can talk now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have you know this combat skirt isn't just for show!" Ruby exclaimed crossed her arms with a pout. "And the only thing I'm guilty of baking is cookies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, scathing!" The whitehead teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the barb in good fun, Ruby smiled as she recalled why she was here. "I never had to think about what I wanted," she reminisced. "I always knew. I wanted to be a hero. Someone who helped everybody and never expected to get anything back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound like you need a reality check," Zero chuckled. "Happy endings aren't that easy to come by."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blake said something like that too," Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not an idiot. I know I'll never be able to fix everything, but I want to get close." Her eyes wandered through the green of the forest temporarily. Eventually, she asked Zero "What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>about </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Duh," the red hood scoffed. "I mean what do you get out of coming here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The albino debated whether or not to be truthful and decided Ruby was harmless enough. First, she had to make something clear. "If you tell Weiss I said this, I'll deny it right before I bust you one." Her pink eyes pinning her target, she shook her fist that Little Red wouldn’t get it twisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-got it!" Ruby gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here so that I can make sure I don't lose Weiss." Her cheeks burned with shame and truth. Still, she continued. "She's really all I've got."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose's head tilted in confusion. "Wait, what about your dad? Mr. Schnee?" The question was innocent enough. Too bad Zero didn't think so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That gaping cunt is not my father!" Zero hissed furiously, startling the poor girl. She breathed deeply so some of her composure came back. "He wanted a backup plan for his empire." The bastard. It wasn’t even his, he stole it from his wife!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh..." Maybe the Rose should have kept the comment to herself...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to be Weiss' advisor if she inherited the company," came the clarification. "Or be the head if she backed down like Winter ended up doing." That made her sneer with glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should have seen his face when both of us told him we had different plans." She was honestly shocked when the tycoon didn't try to dump her onto the curb after the fact. Maybe because he didn't want Weiss to be lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have felt guilty about barely being around and acting like a douche when he was. "Winter, Weiss' sister, never liked me much either. The lesser of two princesses was the only one to really acknowledge me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…" Ruby offered condolences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not," Zero shirked. "I'm honestly grateful to have anything. I didn't even have memories before being found.  I still don't." Why Zero was all of a sudden expounding all of a sudden was anyone's guess. Honestly, it did feel good to let it all go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amnesia?" Ruby gasped. How could she ever possibly imagine what this girl had been through?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Zero," the pink eyed girl claimed. "I own nothing and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing. I only have a sister." Her voice was content and accepting. The redhead was horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not true!" Ruby flustered, grabbing the older girl's hand. "I'm right here and we're partners now!" It was that simple to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero shook her head, "Knock it off." Her hand yanked back. "I'm a big girl. I can deal with my own problems." This is exactly why she didn't talk of emotions. She never wanted pity, she just wanted to live her dumpy little life and keep forcing a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not about that!" Ruby insisted. "Nobody makes it through life without help and as of right now, it's literally impossible for your problem not to be my problem." She leaned in enough to make the taller girl almost slap her away. "There's no ‘I’ in team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There won't be a ‘you' in team either if you don't back up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry!" A blush spread over her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And back to square one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Zero could suggest they push on, a sea of whispers assaulted her ears. "What the…? Do you hear that?" Her question went unanswered for a good reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grimm!" Ruby cried as she drew her scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sure enough, a Beowulf had busted through the underbrush. He brought plenty of company with him as well. Zero drew her sabre. As they often do, the Grimm made the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swing went over to the albino's head and the beast ended up with a blade in his mouth. Removing the top half of its head, she blocked a kick with her fake arm. Both hands grabbed the leg in retaliation and threw the wolf. Ruby cut it down the middle in mid air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero kicked the legs out from under an oncoming opponent and gave a downward thrust through its neck. Before it could completely vanish. She sidestepped another and sent it flying with a bash to the back. Again, Ruby broke her own combo to finish the foe presented to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This team thing could be fun after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things continued like that. For too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on!?" Zero growled. "They won't stop coming!" Ursa had started to show up. Even a king Taijitu for Gods’ sake! Grimm just kept pouring out of the woodworks one after another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep going!" Ruby shouted, the fear starting to show on her face. Slash, smash, dismemberment, and howls of pain. It was quite the symphony. It was all too soon accompanied by heavy breathing. Zero hated to admit it, but their back was against the wall. Ruby was using her scythe to just remain standing and the faux heiress' knees felt like lead. There was still one last wave remaining...she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now's a fantastic time as any to try this out." This was gonna eat all she had left in the tank but they'd die anyway if she didn't try. She grabbed her metal wrist and pulled. The hand clicked free to reveal a nozzle tucked away in the forearm. "Let's light it up!" She roared and unleashed a sea of flame that came spraying from the fake limb. Grimm burned pretty good as it turned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shrill cries of agony, they were roasted to ash. They flailed violently, trying to put out there burning flesh. It was to no avail. The last of them scattered to the wind and Zero reassembled her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A double take confirmed that they were in the clear. She breathed out a sigh of relief prematurely. The next second. Her veins ran cold as she heard what could only be someone choking on blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older girl turned to see Ruby on her knees, clutching her throat as crimson leaked from between her fingers. "Shit!" Zero ran over to her. "No, no, no! Red, what happened!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My aura… was out. A Grimm...got me from...behind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…before I noticed it." she gurgled, silver eyes bulging with fear. The whitehead put her hand over the younger girl's to add to the compression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gave it...what was coming to it though," the red hood managed a fake smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! You're making it worse!" Zero used her free hand to reach for her scroll but a bloody hand stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no time…" Ruby fought through the blood between her lips. "There could be more...I'm finished. Get out of here…" She coughed and blood splattered Zero's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be a fucking idiot!" Why was the albino panicking this hard? What was this dread? They barely knew each other. It shouldn't have felt this bad and yet…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Zero... look after Yang for me alright…" Despite all the pain, the Rose was smiling. "She's kinda hopeless without me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit! Dammit!! Dammit!!!I said shut up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha ha ha…" Her head tilted down and that was it. Only stillness.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ozpin took off his glasses with a heavy sigh, gaining Glynda's attention. His brain was already making pathetic attempts to find something to tell crow. "Glynda, we have a fatality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" The blonde came over to him and beheld Ruby Rose's still form. "Oh my Gods."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"You... liar!" Zero roared. She turned away from the girl's kneeling corpse. "What about all that crap you spouted? Weren't you gonna save the world!?" A tree in the forest toppled as Zero released her rage on it. There was no reason for her to be acting like this. Why was her gut burning like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because she cared for your sorry ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Such frustration</em>
  </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not in the mood for surprises, Zero rounded in a deranged manner, her sword brandished. "Who the hell is there?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We come from within you...We've always been here.</em>
  </b>
  <span> The whispers from earlier now formed words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" The hell was all this now? She didn't need this shit. "Do I look stupid? I'm not amused."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We speak the truth. The magic in this girl's blood made us stir. We recognize it as a mark of our kin. It imbues us with strength and gives us a voice.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! Where are you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We've already told you. More importantly. You seem to have a dilemma.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>We are willing to help. We can bring her back.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off!" Whoever was doing this, she would gut them over and over! "The dead don't come back!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hehehe...Death is what you make of it. The real question is how much are you willing to try?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink eyes just looked back at the kneeling corpse. "Why does it matter?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You can either leave her here to rot or heed our advice.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zero begrudgingly thought about it. Ruby honestly deserved better. Zero herself simply meandered in her sister's shadow and was content with it. The redhead came here for the sake of a goal she was willing to work her whole life for. Her memories should be something better than of the albino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," she breathed out. "What's the price?" There was no way there wasn't a catch. If she was being told the truth, that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No price. This pact will be more than enough payment.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does it matter?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cute." She was out of her mind and completely willing. "The shit I do for self abasement…"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kneel before the body, outstretch your hand and repeat after us…</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heed my call! By the power of my soul, I hereby forge a pact. In exchange for the life of this mortal. Gods of the east, Goddesses of the west, I offer up the flame of my life."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As if Ozpin didn't have enough to worry about between a dead initiate and her partner going insane with grief, another bump seems to arise. "Glynda…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm seeing it," she gaped. "But I don't believe it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their monitoring scrolls showed a vivid image of Zero kneeling before Ruby, surrounded by ancient runes. They burned bright gold with an otherworldly force. The glow seeped into Ruby's body and her wound began to mend as she was lifted back to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can't be," Glynda began speculating but Ozpin was already ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maiden powers do not resurrect people."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Ruby swayed on her feet as the spell ended, eyes open anew. "Wha...What…" She muttered feebly. Her hands traced over her throat. No wound, not even a scar. It was over. She was sure she was done for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," came a surprisingly meager voice. Zero was looking to her with a dumbfounded expression. It had actually worked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zero," the Rose shook her head wondering where to try and start. "I thought-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were," the older girl didn't hesitate. There was no point in lying. A slit throat was something that no sane person would forget. "I did something to bring you back." She looked at her hand, wondering exactly what had awakened in, something occurred to her. "Don't tell anybody!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it!" The Albino hissed. "You're gonna have to hold it in." She was perfectly aware of how unforgivable it sounded but her hands were tied. "I'm the only person you can talk about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's hands still held her throat as if she feared the bleeding would return. Her throat automatically swallowed. "I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Red," Zero clutched the younger girl's shoulder desperately. "I just committed Necromancy with a power I don’t understand. You tell and the best case scenario is that people think we're insane. At worst, we get burned at the stake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think they do that anymore…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just promise me!" The whitehead was genuinely pleading with her. "As your partner, this stays between us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that Zero was right, Zero reluctantly nodded, downtrodden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She received a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'm here for you." She really meant it, too. The redhead even gave her a meek smile. The albino smiled back. Inside, they were both crying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. RWBYZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you thought the magic and monsters make the first day of school suck less, you'd be wrong!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RWBY and Drakengard 3 belong to the late Monty Oum and the innovative Taro Yoko. Pay your respects and plz enjoy:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A new singularity has occurred. A new branch has opened up. One we cannot intervene in. This yields the potential for complete disaster.</p><p>The very fabric of reality is unstable. Michael's final wish could prove more costly than he dared to dream. We can only observe...and pray.</p><hr/><p>They kept trying to pull a clear answer out of the air but it wouldn't come.</p><p>At every free moment offered, Glynda and Ozpin poured over whatever information they could find on their main "concern" at the moment. Unfortunately, it wasn't to much avail. They could find hide nor hare of information on "resurrection" as a Semblance. No such power was possessed by a Maiden either. So that left the intriguing, unpleasant theory that they dealing with something else entirely.</p><p>It couldn't be mere dark magic, could it? Such superstitions were lost to all but a few very astute individuals. It didn't feel credible that Zero Schnee was one of them. Then again…</p><p>Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he hummed thoughtfully, eyes distant.</p><p>Ultimately, it was Glynda who gave voice to the suspicion brewing in the back of their minds. "Do you think Ms. Zero could have some attachment to...<em>her</em>?"</p><p>The headmaster reflected on it for but a moment. As suspicious as he was, the notion was quite a stretch. "That's...doubtful, given her background," he rationalized. As corrupt as Mr. Schnee was supposed to be, it was unlikely that he'd join the forces of blatant evil. At least not if it threatened his revenue. Whoever Zero was talking to in the forest (if anyone) he doubted it was Salem.</p><p>"I'm just trying to get a hint of a clue," the blonde sighed dejectedly, slight sympathy on her face. "Lords only know how much worse it is for Ms. Rose." Green eyes widened, startled, as the dark thought passed her mind. "Are we even sure Ms. Rose is still herself?"</p><p>"If you're suggesting that Ruby maybe a puppet, it's certainly a possibility. But I'm not quite convinced of that either," he rebuked calmly. When she was revived, she seemed quite startled and confused. Just as he had been. An empty shell wouldn't have reacted at all. So at least some personal aspects still existed in her. Given her lineage, he doubted she could be easily torn away from herself. "That's not to say she was left unscarred by this." He frowned. Still, he'd learned countless times over that things weren't always as they appeared. And the ways that death changed someone weren't always overt. </p><p>Goodwitch reflected quietly for a moment. Her face became serious. "I still think we should have paired Zero and Ms. Rose off into their own team ," she shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Or even made Zero a one-woman squad."</p><p>Ozpin's brow went pretty high up, "Those actions would set some red flags on the field, wouldn't they?" He leaned back a bit, putting his hands together. "It would serve to undermine the team principles that we set in place all together. Not to mention, it would make the other students feel that something is amiss with them." The Huntsman concluded. "We shouldn't open our students to being ostracized or demonized; It would only make the situation worse. It's not ideal but the sad truth is we're completely in the dark of this matter." The irony wasn't lost on him for a second. "All of us." He recalled Zero being visibly panicked at her own ability just as much as anyone of them. "For now, having them in a group of five was the least auspicious and safest bet. We're the only ones who know of any of this so let us not lay the seeds for panic."</p><p>"I suppose…" Glynda conceded, unable to argue her boss's reasoning. Or unable to think of anything better, at least.</p><p>"We'll just have to keep an eye on things," Ozpin finalized. "Maybe Ruby and Zero will open up to their teammates if nothing else."</p><p>"That reminds me," the blonde suddenly thought, "Ms. Weiss was never actually given a partner…"</p><p>"Let them work it out amongst themselves," the man smiled. "Remember, the partner aspect is coupled with general teamwork. This could serve as a general exercise in cooperation." They would have to take care of <em>some</em> things on their own.</p><hr/><p>"Ow!" Thud.</p><p> </p><p>"Weiss settle down," Zero murmured. "I'm still trying to sleep."</p><p>"You punched me out of bed!"</p><p>Now that merited an open eye. Even in the dark, it was clear her sister wasn't lying next to her anymore. Instead, she was kneeling next to the edge with an angered brow. The heiress stood up and lifted her nightgown to reveal a knuckle shaped mark. "And you did it with your robot arm!"</p><p>"Oh...sorry…"</p><p>Blue eyes widened as Weiss' lower jaw twitched aimlessly. "Wait...what?" Coaxing an apology out of her sibling had never been that easy before. What was the big idea? A strange and familiar alarm went off in her head. "What's wrong? Are you having those dreams again?"</p><p>"You shut your fucking mouth!" Zero commanded sharply.</p><p>Aha! Her response was too hard and too fast for the albino's usual attitude towards her. "You are, aren't you?" She said smugly.</p><p>"Settle down, you two," Yang yawned. "We're trying to sleep."</p><p>The glyph user took a few moments to simmer before climbing back into their shared bed. It was 3 a.m. after all. With her back turned to her sister, her indignation eventually lulled her back to sleep.</p><p>Despite being somewhat embarrassed herself, Zero followed suit. Unwillingly, she returned to her dreamscape where fate continued to conspire against her.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Zero, your allies are a precious thing indeed. Remain by their side as I once did for you.</em>
</p><p>She recognized this voice, deep and powerful. It had spoke to her long before the voice in her head yesterday. When she had first awoken to Remnant. He'd only ever revealed his name: Michael. He'd said nothing to her for years now. Although, as long as he was here...</p><p><em>Michael, what's happening to me?</em> The thing she'd spoken with yesterday was clearly a different entity and she'd never "dreamt" while awake before.</p><p><em>Zero, you can go far in this world. But only if you do not look back</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Wait! Answer me for real this time, you bastard! Who are you!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Do not look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Answer me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asshole…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>…</em>
</p><p>"Wake up, Ms. Tude." Weiss shook her counterpart.</p><p>"Ugh…" Naturally, Zero just attempted to burrow deeper into the mattress. Classes weren't gonna deprive her of sleep. Not after the previous night. Missing the first day couldn't be that bad.</p><p>Weiss was prepared for this in the worse way possible. The next moment Zero jumped out of her skin, bashing her head on the bunk in the process. The albino glowered at her smug sibling, hissing at her through gritted teeth, "Damn you! Of course you thought to bring that."</p><p>The heiress felt pretty smart, she'd admit. Her fingers rolled the whistle playfully with a smile so satisfied, it hurt, "It's the least I could do after last night."</p><p>"Weiss," a deeper voice bemoaned. "You could have given us some warning." Fully in uniform, Blake tried to sooth her ears, suspiciously tugging her bow as well. Her eyes went to a bed-headed Zero. "Good morning." Her smile was polite enough.</p><p>"Morning," Zero's deadpanned.</p><p>"Should we finish unpacking?" The true Schnee asked Blake.</p><p>The brunette shook her head, "I think that can wait. We should get breakfast while we have the time." At Weiss' nod, Blake's eyes looked to the upper bunk. "Ruby, you want to come?"</p><p>"No," came the quiet response. "I'm good." It was only then that the faux heiress noticed a pair of legs dangling auspiciously from the top bunk.</p><p>Seeing as how Yang was still maintaining her mane in the bathroom (and a cranky expression indicated Zero's disinterest), the two left to get some breakfast.</p><p>Zero immediately climbed up to sit with a docile Ruby. The redhead's appearance was meek at best.</p><p>Even as the weight beside her shifted, Ruby's eyes didn't leave her lap. Her mouth made not a peep. Her school uniform made her look like the saddest of dolls and the eerie silence did nothing to break the illusion.</p><p>Now, Zero wasn't the best councilor that had ever been but she by herself. A gentle hand found Ruby's shoulder, "How you doin', dummy?" Her tone kept low as to not invite Yang to get an earful from the lavatory.</p><p>Silver eyes looked to her as a weak smile was thrown her way. "I've been better," Ruby whispered back. "I still can't believe…" Her fingers traced her throat shakily.</p><p>"Me neither…" Michael, the voice from the day before, Red's resurrection. How was this all connected? She could contemplate it later.</p><p>"Zero...how?" There was no clarification needed.</p><p>"I already said I don't know," her tone wasn't harsh. "I wish I did." Her pink eyes sent a rare glint of sympathy.</p><p>A long silence passed between them before the team leader spoke up.</p><p>"I don't know if I can do this." Ruby rasped suddenly.</p><p>"Can do what?" Zero demanded, not appreciating her defeatist tone.</p><p>"Be a Huntress," the redhead confessed, tone weak but study. She swallowed hard.</p><p>"But you said that's all you ever wanted!" Zero hissed almost forgetting to stay quiet. "Ozpin even made you our team leader!" Albeit, he seemed uneasy as he did it. It was only after the ceremony that Zero realized the cameras probably showed him and Goodwitch <span class="u"><em>everything</em></span>. The fact that he didn't confront them made he wonder whether Ozpin was sane or not. She definitely wouldn't divulge that to Ruby if she herself hadn't noticed anything amiss. It appeared she was stressed out enough. "We beat the Nevermore because of your plan." She pointed out haughtily.</p><p>"I was panicking on the inside the entire time," Ruby bemoaned. "And the way I beat it…" Her voice trailed off as her spine shuddered. She put her hand to her throat again. Would Zero's miracle have worked if she'd been decapitated? "I always treated killing Grimm like it wasn't a big deal-"</p><p>"It's not!" Zero interjected.</p><p>"Isn't it?" The younger girl almost sobbed. "It was so cold!" Ruby hugged herself. "There was just darkness and no one!" She'd never felt more alone. "Dad always promised I'd see Mom again…"</p><p>Zero nearly reeled back as if struck. Rose didn't deserve the pain she'd been caused. What was it like to return after death took you? "Maybe you weren't completely gone yet when I revived you." It was pathetic attempt at consultation but she had to try.</p><p>The redhead's watery smile was almost painful to see. "I want to believe you so badly. The numbness was too real to be anything but-"</p><p>She was cut off as she was pulled into Zero's shoulder.</p><p>"Please just...stop talking," the whitehead huffed. "We'll figure it out." It was the lamest, most noncommittal thing she'd ever said. What else was she to say? She had no idea what she'd done to Ruby. Yet she did it anyway. Ruby was her partner, she didn't feel like failing her already. "I'll figure it out."</p><p>"Okay," Ruby let herself relax on Zero's shoulder. The redhead wanted to believe her and she would.</p><p>"Well, well," a familiar voice hummed, "I wasn't expecting to have to block suitors yet."</p><p>The albino almost knocked both of them onto the floor as she floundered in surprise. "How long were you there!?" She squawked. "What did you hear?"</p><p>"We weren't doing anything!" Ruby added for good measure, clearly focused on deflecting a different type of speculation.</p><p>Yang chuckled, "I couldn't hear much of anything with the blow dryer running." Her hands teased through her locks as her purple eyes sparked with mischief. "Now, about you dating my sister…"</p><p>This time, Zero literally did threw herself off the bed face first and immediately got up to scramble into the bathroom, "Can't hear you, too busy!"</p><p>"I didn't take her for the shy type," the blonde mused.</p><p>"Her heart's in the right place," Ruby offered coyly.<em> I hope…</em></p><p>"And we're not dating!" Red and white clarified together.</p><hr/><p>Team RWBYZ first day began.</p><p>Thanks to tomfoolery, they were nearly late to class. Zero would have argued that they weren't missing much. If she were one to listen carefully to people gassing on, there was no way she would have been able to tolerate Weiss. Not to mention, "daddy dearest" would be six feet under. She would stake her life on that.</p><p>Speaking of staking lives on things, Yang was recklessly betting hers. All throughout the day, she would send Zero a teasing smirk but was smart enough to do no more. That being said, she did a feel a bit more sympathy for Ruby. As if the blonde's punchable expression wasn't bad enough, she keep giving her little sister doodles that the faux heiress could only assume contained "kissy face" drawings of her and her "crush".</p><p>
  <em>I'll crush your bones. How 'bout that, blondie?</em>
</p><p>As angry as the albino was, she understood where Yang was coming from.. This was the berserker's way of being happy for her sibling. Weiss had certainly gotten annoyed at Zero's "excitement" in the past. Especially when Weiss had to shoot down like a million suitors every couple of weeks. That being said, she kind of appreciated the blonde's antics. When she wasn't being teased, the redhead would fall into a subtle melancholy. No doubt Yang just thought her baby sister was stewing with embarrassment.</p><p>Ruby's eyes would just glaze over in the direction of the teacher as her lips frowned. It bugged her partner more and more every time she caught a peek of it. Zero felt more guilty than she had her entire life (that she remembered thus far). It was like seeing the face of a traumatized puppy that was reflated after being smooshed.</p><p>By the time their last class rolled around, the swordswoman couldn't take anymore. That's when an idea struck her. She made redhead's look away from Port, who was the epitome of talking about nothing, and made her look the to doodle she'd done of him as a cabbage.</p><p>Ruby cracked a smile for the first time that day. Better yet, she took out her pencil and scooted the paper over to her. Now, the new drawing was one of cabbage Port be nibbled on by Beowolves. Zero had to suppress a snort in response, happy with her partner's unexpected deviousness.</p><p>To follow up, the faux heiress drew their teacher making out with himself. That made the hooded girl stifle a giggle. Getting into the groove, the smaller girl then counter with a scribble of the Ports having a wedding with one speech bubble that said "I love me!"</p><p>The albino was amused.. Thus she doodled the newlyweds holding their child: a cabbage with Weiss' face on it. The two girls mirrored each other's grins and were about to continue when a "I do, sir!" blasted their eardrums.</p><p>Apparently, Port had asked for a volunteer to fight the Boarbatusk he had caged and Weiss had vehemently volunteered. To step into the ring.</p><p>"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.</p><p>"Fight well," Blake cheered, waving a tiny RWBY flag that she somehow obtained.</p><p>"Try to humiliate yourself less than usual," Zero said, leaning back with her feet up.</p><p>"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, feeling refreshed. "Represent Team RWBY!"</p><p>"Ruby, I'm trying to concentrate!" Weiss bit unnecessarily, making her leader sag and Zero scowl. Her pink eyes sent a warning that was missed. <em>You behave yourself, brat.</em></p><p>Weiss had a smartass comment to make every time Ruby tried looking out for her. Which was justified. The snooty heiress was so busy being a "strong" and "independent" warrior, she almost got ran down during her battle. When she narrowly won her victory, her attitude changed little. She sent her leader a cold glare before stalking off. Zero threw back at her.</p><p>"Weiss!" Zero hissed at the back of her sister's head as she ignored her and left the classroom</p><p><em>You dirty </em><em><strong>bitch</strong></em><em>! </em>This was not over!</p><p>Before the adopted Schnee could turn to Ruby, the girl gave Weiss chase. Zero followed suit slowly, offering her partner a chance to confront her wayward teammate instead. Not too long after, Ruby brushed past her quickly without stopping. "Ruby?" Zero only needed to glance back at her once to guess what happened. The girl's shaking frame conveyed her effort to not shed tears even as she disappeared around the corner. Pink eyes hardened with determination.</p><p>If Weiss wanted to be a big brat, she'd get the big sister treatment.</p><hr/><p>What a mess! Weiss couldn't believe Ozpin had made such a huge error! That redheaded child appointed leader? What could he have possibly been thinking? Ugh, maybe speaking with Professor Port could get things straightened out. Then she could put this whole headache behind her.</p><p>Said headache flared up as an iron object blasted the back of her skull. She yelped before rounding to see Zero, face furious and metal hand proudly raised. Putting two and two together was easy enough. "Are you out of your mind!?" Weiss screeched to her semi-duplicate. "You could have given me a concussion!" How reckless could you get!?</p><p>Zero went stoic and crossed her arms. "Nah," she said blankly. "Your skulls way too thick. I just wish there was something in it."</p><p>Weiss waited for her eyes and brain to stop throbbing before she responded. "Excuse you?" She demanded, while mirroring Zero's stance.</p><p>"You're the one who needs excuses," the albino exuded anger even if her face and voice were calm. She leaned forward, confident in her dominance over the situation. "Weiss Schnee," her voice was like icicles, "You tell me what you said to Ruby <em>right now</em>."</p><p>The second born Schnee took a minute to be confused. "Why do you care?" She questioned. Zero usually stood up to her out of annoyance rather than heroism. What had changed behind those pink orbs?</p><p>"I don't want to ask you again," the cruder girl's tone shifted from a little cold to actually menacing.</p><p>Weiss tried not to budge and stand her ground but she felt like some force pushing its giant thumb down on her. Her adopted twin never looked at her this way before. She'd never truly been condemning of her or non-verbally promised her pain. Her heartbeat was just a bit too loud for comfort at the moment. "I told Ruby that Ozpin made a mistake," she rubbed her arm felt achy all of sudden as she confessed. "Also, that a wouldn't be a part of a team lead by her…" That sounded...pretty shit now that she said it a second time.</p><p>"Gah!" The cyborg gave an animalistic growl and started to shake as her eyes screwed shut. Weiss backed up a bit, fearing her sister would actually attack her. Instead, Zero steadied herself and looked at her again. This time, her gaze was sad. "Oh Weiss…" she bemoaned. The prissier Schnee's elitism was so annoying! Especially because the albino knew that she was capable of way more kindness. "Why?"</p><p>Immediately, a million reasons spawned in Weiss' brain. Ruby was a idiot, a child, a showboater...Every excuse that popped into her mind didn't travel past her lips. Not while Zero was looking at her like this. It felt increasingly obvious that her sibling wasn't just frustrated with her, she was truly disappointed with her. This had never happened. Her eyes looked to the ground, ashamed.</p><p>A hand found the true Schnee's shoulder, "I know you think you're the best." Zero said with the roll of her eyes. "You're well on your way to making it be true. You don't need to knock other people down just because you hit a small bump in the road." Man, she had to do two speeches of reassurance in the same day. This was Bullshit!. "Learn to give other people <em>a chance!</em>" She stressed. "Being a good teammate is more important than being a good leader. I don't think you've done that, do you?"</p><p>"No…" Weiss moped like a little kid.</p><p>"That's right," Zero smirked. "No matter what Dickhead taught you, it's better to be the best person you can be than to be in control all the time." A somber nod confirmed what she said had gotten through. "Good! Now go apologize to Ruby or I'll break your teeth, okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Weiss' mutter was barely audible. Her suddenly sage sister fixed that with a sharp tug to the ear. "Yowch! Stop!"</p><p>"I can't hear you!"</p><p>"I said I'll apologize!" She spoke up desperately, wanting to save her poor ear from an ungodly amount of torque. Thankfully, she was released.</p><p>"That's what I thought!" Zero's hands went to her hips smugly. "Remember, you never know what someone's been through. Now I'm gonna go clobber Valkyrie in a sparring match." She rolled her neck before turning on her heel. "I better hear that you set things right by the time I'm done." That last warning before rounding the corner.</p><p>Weiss just stood there for a few minutes, feeling perplexed. Zero had never cared when she spoke down to anyone before. At least not enough to get her to make amends. It was only this one instance she had ever done that. Hmmm...something about this rubbed her wrong and it wasn't just her sore ear.</p><p>Could there be something to Yang's teasing?</p><p>Could her sister be in love? No, that was ridiculous! <em>She barely knows Ruby…</em>Wait a minute, what had Zero meant by "Been through"?</p><p>Now her brain had an itch that needed scratching. What exactly could have happened between the two in the Emerald Forest?</p><p>What exactly happened to Ruby?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zero's overt cruelty makes her fun to write:) I definitely missed her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>